


Sheltered

by ransoms_sweater_holes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Breeding, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face Slapping, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes
Summary: You, reader, have been working at an animal shelter for awhile. You receive surprising guests.Please do not share/steal.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	1. Sheltered

Sheltered   
Dark!Steve x reader, Bucky x reader   
WARNINGS- dubcon, noncon, rough stuff and dont read if you're triggered ♡  
Word count- 2527

Reader has been working at the animal shelter awhile and has a couple new customers. 

Soft clouds stood still in the sky and the evergreens filled the air with the smell of pine. The leaves no longer crunched underneath your feet. Soft and squishy. Walking to the coffee shop down the road you picked up the newspaper and went in to work. The bell ringing. The animal shelter had hired you a year ago and it was the first job in a while that had you inspired. You were always looking for new ways to help the little guys get adopted. That's why when captain America and black widow stopped by, your heart nearly burst!

"Hello welcome to the ark. My name is y/n, how can I help you two?" Black widow came to the counter leaning over. Her hoodie pulled shut. "I'm Nat, he's Steve, we're looking for a buddy for this guy." She points her thumb over her shoulder towards Steve. He stood broad with what you assume is a disguise, a Boston reds hat and a pair of sunglasses. "Of course! Follow me!" You fumble with the keys trying to get rid of your nerves. Leading them down a corridor towards the adoptable pets you explain."Here we have dogs and the other side are cats. Do you have a preference?" "Definitely dog," replied Steve. Nat peeked into the cat room and chimed, "I'll be in here for a bit."

You started to open the door for Steve when his hand beat you to the handle. "After you." Heat rose to your cheeks and you walked through. Calm down y/n, just another customer. Each row had crates with a puppy or dog in them. Although you called them all puppies when walking by. You put your long hair up in a bun and told Steve, "If you want to play with any of them we can take them out to the yard! Just have to sign a little waiver so you can't sue us." You winked. His face lit up and you grabbed the forms for him to sign.

The first pup he had you take out was a pitbull mix. The ears luckily weren't cropped. The bouncing and flopping of them making you smile. Steve seemed to be staring and smiling at the pup, but he was focused on you. The way you pulled on the rope, showing off how strong your legs are. The way your breasts bounced after jumping. He studied your face, every freckle, your soft baby hairs that tickled. You would be perfect if your hair were down. 

The two of you played with two dogs after the pit. The last one being a smaller breed. A couch pup as you called it. "They're really great for cuddling and staying in. Especially when you've had a hard day." Steve wasn't interested in the "lazy" dogs. That comment had your eyes rolling. Nat decided to take home a black kitten though. She named him midnight. Steve said he wanted to keep looking. Trying to hide the disappointment on your face, you wrote up the papers and helped Nat pack up the little kitten. "I'll be by tomorrow to check out some more puppies." Steve said it curtly but not rudely. Almost as if it were a business deal.Your heart flip flopped and a smile spread across your face. "Can't wait!"

The next day right at opening, Steve was waiting for you at the entrance. He donned his hat but skipped the sunglasses today."You haven't been standing here long have you?" A small chuckle left his lips as he shook his head. "No, sweetheart, just got here a minute ago." But Steve had been leaving just before you got there. They kept personnel files on site and he wanted to know more about you and why you worked here. You had worked three different jobs this year and it was no wonder you started working with puppies and kittens. Working with patients all day and working at the hospital during night, you obviously needed a break. You needed a breath, some hope in your life he thought. Opening the door you let Steve in first which earned you an eyebrow raise and a smile. "So I do have to do a few things before we can go back is that alright with you?" 

"Need some help?" Looking over your shoulder, you see Steve rolling up his sleeves. You try not to drool at the sight. "I don't want to ask you but I am running behind. I'll seriously owe you." His eyes flashed to yours for just a little too long. "Of course, let's get started." When you turned away his eyes bore into you. Your ass bounced even in jeans and the way your hips swayed. Fuck, he wished he could take you right there. 

You went to the kitty room and Steve to the puppy room to feed, clean up any mess and of course make sure nothing weird happened overnight. Everything seemed to be in order. You finished your cleaning and feeding, filling out the paperwork that kept track of it all. When you came into the puppy room you heard all the puppies whining. All except one. Steve had taken out the puppy that was found out on the interstate last week. 

"Such a good boy!" Steve was rubbing the pup's belly and scratching behind its ears. "Everything okay?" He looked up to you and smiled wildly. "Yeah, you think I can take him out? I want to see if he likes playing tug of war. My friend's dog likes to." Grabbing the rope toys you leash up the pup for the walk to the play area. When you let him out, he sprinted and ran laps around the yard almost barreling into you. Steve chased after him rolling on the ground and petting the pup with affection. Kissing the dogs face he pushes his face against the dog's. He really seemed happy.

At the end of their play date Steve helped you feed the pups once again making sure to stop and pet each pup. He was making some joke about dogs in his day when the front bell rung. "Oh excuse me!" The front desk was empty and when you looked over towards the door a blue eyed man stood with a familiar cap.   
"Hello, I'm looking fo- Steve! Hey!" The two men embraced each other and smiled. "So this is where you've been hiding! I can't say I'd blame ya, Hi doll, my name's Bucky." He shook your hand softly and grinned. "Hello, I'm y/n. Your friend here is a real natural with the pups!" You shift on your feet and play with your hands quickly trying to feel less awkward. "I'll be right back, it was good seeing you again Steve."

You made it to the storage room in the back and tried to calm your heart rate down. Fanning yourself off you take deep breaths. Holy fuck they were hot. Their eyes, the way they stood towering over you. Hell, even the way that Bucky took your hand in his turned you on. Your breathing returned to normal and you shook yourself off. Can't go catching feelings for every attractive man that comes in here. Plus you just moved out of your ex's apartment you didn't need to hop on anyone yet.

Taking a deep breath you walk towards the front where the two men were standing together, whispering. Their eyes shot up as you reached the desk and you smiled politely. "Can I ask a huge favor of you doll?" Making a funny face you reply, "sure as long as I don't have to do anything too crazy." The men chuckled and Bucky leaned over the desk as Steve left. He looked over his shoulder. "I want to surprise Stevie with the pup he was playing today. I don't have all of the stuff yet, but I was hoping you could take him home so another family doesn't. Would that be okay?" You chewed on your lip and thought. Well what could it hurt, they're avengers, America's elite. Plus you already had extra puppy supplies at home.

"That'd work for me. How long should I expect to keep him? Also I have a couple days off work so I can drive him to your place." Bucky smiled that million dollar smile and readjusted his bun. "Well doll I'll need to pick him up. Strangers can't just drive up on the compound and Steve will want to see who is trying to come in. I was thinking one or two days?" The two of you quickly did the paperwork and instead of shaking your hand, Bucky brought it up to his lips. His baby blues meeting yours. With your address in hand and the paperwork slipped into his back pocket, he left quickly.

You made it home with Pup and let him hang out in the bathroom while you showered off. He really was a good pup, sitting and being patient. He didn't seem anxious at all which is weird for a doggo. You sighed. The hot water relaxed your tense muscles. Rose scented soap washed and bubbled off of you. You put on your plush black robe after and brushed your teeth. "Almost done boy." You lean in to spit and when you lift your head again Bucky was behind you. Before you could scream, he covered your mouth. Your hands flew to his pulling at his fingers. A needle plunged into your neck and your legs felt heavier. Falling slowly onto the bathroom floor Bucky pets the pup and smirks. "Good boy."

A day, maybe two have passed since Bucky took you from your apartment. You remember the rain had been pouring down but after you were in the van everything was a blur. Drugged and exhausted. The dog had followed Bucky's commands and jumped into the front seat. Your head would drift up and down, streetlights passing by and smaller street signs. You couldn't make them out. 

When you woke you were tied to a smaller bed in a very plain room. Yellow and white wallpaper covered most of it. The wall with the window had white wood surrounding it and the bed was made of dark wood. The air seemed stiff and stale. You were changed out of your robe and you wore a shift dress. You shivered knowing Bucky had changed you, seen you naked.

"Good morning doll!" Bucky walked in carrying a tray of items. It was full of makeup, some tea and a hair brush with ties and ribbons. "Now today is a big day, we're surprising Steve! If you behave I'll make sure to get some stuff for your room." He smiled and patted your leg, trying to comfort you. "Now, do you want to help me do your makeup while I brush your hair?" He looked up to you and waited for an answer. -keep calm. Work yourself out of this- "Sure..That doesn't sound bad." He looked at you still waiting. "Doll, you need to call me sir after you answer me. Understand?" You felt tears start to pool. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." He smiled and loosened the grip on your hands. You rubbed at the red sore marks. You started applying the makeup Bucky handed you, mascara,a little powder, and some lip stain. He started to brush your hair when you interrupted. "Sir? May I use the restroom, I need to go." You stammered trying to not be embarrassed.   
"Oh of course doll, here." He helped smooth your dress and untie your ankles.

You stood, knees shaking. The room had an adjoining bathroom with the same yellow wallpaper but with more white trim and wood. Closing the door your heart sped and your body started shaking. -Fuck, no time to be scared y/n. Get your shit together and figure this out.- You looked through the cabinets and medicine cabinet silently. The only thing you could find was a safety razor. Maybe if you could break off the plastic it'll be sharper and easier to cut with. Maybe. The only other option is to try and swing the heavy lid from the toilet but he was an assassin and avenger. You figured the little blade was the better choice. 

Murmurs caught your attention and you readied yourself. One shot at a surprise. "Well Steve, I said I had a surprise. Open the door." The knob twisted and when the door cleared you sprinted. Wielding the blade you slice at the hands that clasp around you. "Fuck!" Bucky grabbed the blade from your hands and left the room. Steve wrestled you steadying himself. He tied your hands quickly to a post to fix himself up. "Here, I'm sorry man I didn't think she would use that. Fuck." The two men worked on closing the cut and you pulled at your binds screaming. Throat sore and skin bleeding. You relent. 

"Oh give it a rest sweetheart. We're miles from anyone and you're going to hurt yourself." A sob leaves your chest and tears stream down. Mascara smeared across your cheeks you start hyperventilating. "Doll. Calm down." Bucky moved to touch you and you started kicking and screaming again. 

Steve catches your ankles and ties them tighter than your wrists. Your face is pushed down on the mattress and you could feel their hands roaming. Touching and grazing your skin, the dress, your hair. A hard hand lands on your ass causing you to scream. "Now, little girl, are you going to be good for daddy and sir?" Another hard slap landed and then another. Your back tensed. "We can do this the hard way, baby. Bucky really likes the hard way." Another slap stung and you openly cried out. "Please stop!" A chuckle echoed and three more slaps landed, one lower on your thigh. 

"Buck you want to handle this?" Tearing noises scared you making you jerk away from the bed, a breeze blew across your back. Goosebumps dotted your skin. "Please! I'll be good, please!" Nails scratched down your back leaving behind red trails. Pain followed, little burning sensations. Cold fingers looped underneath your panties pulled them to your thighs. You tried to lay as still as possible but hands met skin, purple and red marked you. 

Fingers slipped down towards your center, "Buck, wait." The fingers replaced your panties and rubbed your cheeks, cold soothing the heat. "Now little, are you going to be good?" Steve turned your head towards him, his eyes bore into you awaiting an answer. "Yes daddy. I, I'll be good." His wet lips pressed into your forehead and he sighed. "Don't move." Bucky cut the ropes from your legs rubbing the indents gently. Steve pulled you up into his lap kissing your neck. 

"Such pretty long hair. Such a pretty little girl huh Buck? Let's put your locks into braids." His calloused fingers worked your thick hair. Small tugs and pinches made you wince. Your heart was still fluttering and your body still shaking. This isn't right. Ropes bind your hands still. The kicking stopped quickly. Your bottom carried the evidence of the punishment.


	2. Sheltered 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets the grand tour and tests Steve and Bucky's patience.

Sheltered 2  
Steve x reader, Bucky x reader  
Warnings- Dark, dubcon,noncon, all the warnings to be safe  
Word count-2527

Your braids were pulled tight and adorned with cream ribbon bows. Steve had Buck replace the dress he had ripped and brought you flats to put on as well. Your heart still racing. Still frantic. "Now, baby doll, if you think you can be good Buck and I will give you the tour. See the rest of the house. What do ya say?" Tears had finally dried on your cheeks and the numbness set it. Nodding you quickly add on, "yes daddy."

This brought a smile to Steve's face and he carefully stood with his arm wrapped around you. Your feet felt heavy. Chest heavier. The air wasn't stale anymore, no, it smelt of the struggle. Sweat and tears. The floorboard creaked as you passed the threshold of your room. Soft blue walls and dark wood trim led you to the living room. The hearth cold for now, stood centered in brick with a picture of Bucky and Steve above it. The glory days of the commandos, before the train. 

They led you to the kitchen where a large mahogany table stood, chairs tightly pushed in. Centered, a vase was filled with daisies and baby's breath. Cloth napkins folded. The sink was large and a window stood right before you. You notice the intricacy of the lace and the embroidery. You get lost in it, handling the linen gently. When you look up you see the neighbors carrying in the groceries. A man and woman, arms filled with bags.

"Help!" You go to shatter the window but your fist was caught and your mouth covered once again. You pressed into Steve's cut gaining some strength. You turn to run. Now just Bucky had a hold on your arm. He struggled to cover your mouth before you let out another hallowing scream.

Pain. A hard smack to your cheek left you breathless and a rag was placed against you. Twisting your body against Bucky he pinned you to the ground with his thighs, using his arms to still you. The rag in your mouth became damp and heavy. Concentrate. You tried to push it out with your tongue. Bucky covered it once again. "Jesus, sweetheart! You want the cops called?" Steve crawled over and took your face in his hand.

"Why did you do that? I thought you were going to be good?" Steve searched for answers in your eyes. The anger noticeable. Sighing he gently removes the rag. You spit in his eyes. "Fuck you psycho! Let me g-!" He shoved the rag back in after wiping his face with it. Just before he was going to reply, knocking at the door caught the attention of all three of you. Stilled and tangled on the floor. 

"Get her in the back Buck, I got the door. Keep her quiet!" Nodding Bucky spooned your body into his and moved quickly to the room you stayed in. I won't call it my room, you thought. Fuck that. Steve answered the door and soft murmurs crept across the floor. Pain radiated from your wrists and mouth. Bucky was breathing quickly and calmed himself. Slowly releasing the tension in his body. When the door closed heavy foot steps approached and a pissed off Steve entered.

He stood straighter with his hands in his pockets. "Well, we're lucky the neighbor bought the scary movie act. We would be screwed. Turns out her husband is a graduate from the police academy. " he rolled his eyes and crouched down to your eye level. "Once again, I ask. Are you going to be a good girl?" You stared into his eyes not moving. Not breathing. He looks behind you and nods.

"Fine, Buck, teach this fucking brat some manners." He strode out of the room and Bucky dragged you quickly behind him. Steve sat in a recliner but Bucky was taking you past the kitchen. The pantry door opened and had a false backing revealing another door. Steps led down into a dark room and you recoiled. Shaking your head, screaming into the rag. Bucky slaps you again and throws you over his shoulder. 

Down below the air smelt rotten and moldy. The cold raised your skin and you panted looking all around you. The cement floor hurt your knees but that didn't bother you. What bothered you were the pictures on the walls. Of your family. Of you. It looks like they had this planned for quite some time. Along with the pictures, various tools were hung among the wall. An older chest stood in the corner as well.

In the center stood a post, one that you were roped to. Bucky pulled at your dress and the back came open. A second post across the room stood and a long massage table was folded near it. You were pulled out of your thoughts when Bucky smacked your face again and smiled. The pain burned. "Well doll, we get to teach you some manners. First rule, you will reply yes sir no sir. Do you understand?"

He pulls the rag from your mouth and your lips quivered. "Y-yes sir." He grinned and pet your head. "Good girl." He brought out a pillow and what seemed to be a choker necklace, just sturdier. Placing the pillow on the ground he clasps the collar onto you. Perfect fit. He removed most of your rope binds. "Straddle the pillow." You try to look at him, confused, when he yanked on the choker. "Get on, now." He slapped your thigh and you scramble. 

The soft silk tickled the hair on your thighs. Trying to look at him once again he yanks the collar. "Ride it baby. Don't stop until I tell you to." You shift your hips back and forth aimlessly at first, but a heat starts to grow within you. Soft gasps slip and you grind quicker, deeper. "Such a good fucking slut aren't you y/n?" Distracted by the sensations you don't respond. 

"Ah!" A crop lands hard on your ass, welting the skin. "Fucking answer me!" "Yes sir!" He swings again landing harder and lower. "Fuck! Yes sir I am a good fucking slut. Pleas-" bucky grabs your braid and pulls back. "Please what?" Your eyes meet his and you stop moving. "That hurts, I don't want-" a harder blow lands on your ass .

"Keep you ass moving until I say stop." Your hips grind faster and Bucky paces around you. Tears start to roll down your cheeks. Wetness soaks through your panties, staining the pillow case. Twisting your nipple between his fingers you cry out. Little nips and bites leave pink and purple kisses on your back. The heat grew and you were so close. The height so close and near. "Stop." You almost didn't hear his command and cried out once again.

"Good girl! See, following directions are so easy huh baby girl?" He looked down to you and smiled. "Yes sir." He tapped your ass playfully and went to the corner of the room. The massage table creaked and he pushed it flush. Grabbing the collar, you were led to the table. The black leather looked clean and unused. "Hop up doll." The cold material made you jump, bucky chuckling at you.

He pushed you flat after ripping your dress off exposing your breasts and soaked panties. Then strapped you in snuggly. His hands pulled at your panties sliding them past your knees. "Now doll, because you wanted to come so badly earlier. I'll let you. Just relax okay?" Letting go he came to your side with a rubber gag ball and tears formed. He pulled it tight kissing your lips as he moved away. Cold wet lube was poured onto you, his fingers worked it into your skin. His hand grazed right above your bud making you jerk your hips. "Patience doll." He pulled your panties completely off and a cold tip pressed into your folds.

The dildo slipped in slowly at first and then out, gaining momentum. A soft whirring sound echoed from the machine. Bucky sucked on your chest, kissing every inch of skin. He dragged his nails against your thighs making you squirm and move to meet them. Small slaps and grabbing hands. "Now, you enjoy this and I will be right back." Dread filled you as Bucky smiled and waved heading upstairs. The coil in your belly grew but just as it was about to snap it faded. Teasing you. Angering you.

Bucky acknowledged Steve and brought him a beer from the kitchen. Their recliners sat together and the ball game was on. "Figure, a night spent like that and she won't be a brat anymore. She'll be begging like a bitch in heat." Steve smiled and clinked his beer against Buck's. Sighing he pulls out his phone and looks to Bucky. "Wanna watch?" 

Sweat poured onto the table, your body rattled. So. Fucking. Close. You've counted twenty times at least before you gave up counting all together. There weren't windows down here. You tried screaming through the gag but even your sobs didn't echo. You endured. 

Your eyes dry from crying and exhaustion fluttered as a small light turned on. Footsteps sounded heavy, coming towards you. "Oh just look at you doll." A metal hand traced the curves of your body stopping right above your clit. You quivered. "I'm gonna take that gag off. Now, if you are quiet, I'll let you come. If not, well." He walked over to the wall and pulled out a whip. Snapping it roughly. "Well, let's just say I went easy on you last time." 

He strode over to you unclasping the gag. You gulped for more air swallowing your spit. Your throat sore. A gasp filled the air as cold metal brushed your bud. Stirring the heat inside of you. "Shhh , No noise okay?" You nodded and closed your eyes, focusing on the sensations. The dildo thrust faster and Bucky worked his fingers quicker. Your wetness echoing against the cement walls. You felt his breath against your neck. His lips pressed against your ear."Come for me doll." His metal finger began buzzing and your walls clenched. Arching your back you thrash your head. Finally snapping, your come coats the dildo, milky white. Thighs rattling.

"Oh, such a good girl." Stars and darkness float into your eyes. Heart beat filled your ears. Bucky rubbed soft circles into your hands and arms. Kissing your cheeks and forehead. He stopped when he sensed you relaxing, calm."Follow me doll." He held you beneath your arms and helped you up the steps. Soft light filtered through the curtains. The kitchen empty, you turn to the living room.

In his chair Steve awaits, his pants tight. His cock strained against the thick material. His hand on his knee and a serious look in his eye.  
"Daddy's turn."  
Buck threw you to the ground and you fell to your knees. Steve's hands quickly found your hair and pulled. "Be a good girl for me sweetheart. I don't like to see you suffer like that." Before you could say yes, he pulled your head to his cock and thrust it into you. 

Your lips strained and pulled tight against his girth. The tip brushed against the back of your throat and pushed deeper. Steve held your head, jerking his hips up into you. Slick spread against your thighs and you squeezed them together. "Oh baby are you wet?" Steve dipped his fingers into you bringing them to his lips. "Fuck, you taste so good. Bucky come taste." 

Bucky kneeled behind you, spreading your legs with his metal hand. Dipping into your entrance he curls and coats his fingers. Moving against your g spot. "Oh, God. " Steve pulls your head back into his lap pushing his cock past your lips. The men moved, synchronized in every thrust. Spit dripped down your chin, covering your breasts. You flicked your tongue around the tip especially underneath. The pace picked up thrusts getting sloppy. Steve pulled your head down gagging you. Harder. Quicker. You lapped at his balls, his full length inside you. The heat within you grew, expanding.

"Gonna come baby. Fuck." Steve thrust harder. "Need ya to swallow, be a good girl love." Bucky's hand sped and the dam broke. Cum, wet and sticky all over his fingers, you moan into Steve's dick. With a final thrust he spilt his seed and you swallowed greedily. The high making you compliant.   
"See sweet heart. Things are easier when you're good for me." He kissed your cheek and pulled you to his lap, cock already hardening.   
"Buck?"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be leading into a longer chapter ♡

Sheltered 3  
Steve x reader, Bucky x reader  
Warning-dark! #dubcon, noncon all the warnings  
Word count- 1592

Bucky stalked towards you, a daisy in his hand. "Doll?" Tucking the daisy into your hair he held your face in his hands. The haze surround the three of you. Steve was still and just Bucky moved. "Come on, we didn't get to show you our room." Softly, Bucky picked you up into his arms and left the living room Steve following behind. Black walls were dotted with copper accessories, small reading lamps were mounted on the wall. An evergreen duvet covered the bed and gold silk pillows were plush and fluffed. 

Pulling the covers back, Bucky lays you flat. His shirt and pants littered the floor. A perfect happy trail. Slipping in next to you, his prickly beard scratched behind the gentle kisses soaking into your skin. A warm hand reached between your legs and pressed against your bud. "Nno! Too sensitive!" He chuckled in your ear and pressed on. You pant and claw at his hand. "Doll, behave or I won't be nice." Hugging his arm you cry out. Sparks ignite, your toes curl and you head throws back against the silk.

"There, that's all I wanted tonight. We need to sleep to rest up okay?" He kissed your forehead and spooned behind you, his warm hand resting over you. Steve slid in on the opposite side and pulled the covers onto the three of you. Exhaustion took you.

The smell of bacon and honey filled the air and you stir. Your knees ached and you stretch, groaning. Forgetting where you were you start to stand up out of bed, the cold hardwood catching your attention. A window beamed a glimpse of hope. A chance for escape. Your feet pad over and a small creak sounded just before reaching the window. The latch flipped and the sound of the door handle made you jump. Quickly you get back into bed. 

Steve came in glaring at you and sat on the bed. "I don't need to scold you do I? I thought you had enough of the basement." You grabbed his hand apologizing, "yes daddy I don't want to go back down. I'll be good I swear." Bringing your knuckles to his lips he smiles. "Good. Bucky would he upset that you wasted breakfast." 

You put on the robe Steve handed to you and met him at the table. Bucky swayed and sung to the music gently playing in the living room. The bacon was plated and he was finishing eggs and pancakes. Lilies were centered on the table now. "Like your flowers doll?" The men looked to you for an answer. "Yes. Thank you guys, I mean sir and daddy?" You tucked your head in embarrassment and the men chuckled. The three of you ate and the men shared the paper. You all finished breakfast and Bucky started cleaning up, turning the music on again. 

"Let's wash you up sweet heart." You stood, staring out the kitchen window. The lace casting shadows and waving, the breeze caught underneath. "Y/n?" You follow behind Steve to the master bath. A big porcelain tub with feet stood centered on the black tile. The hot water steamed and he dropped a rose bath bomb in. "A little spoiling never hurts," he sighed. He helped you in and you settled, breathing in the aroma. 

Bubbles tickled at your legs. Steve ran a wash cloth over your body. Then he ran the water over your breasts, your arms. Massaged your feet and legs. He left you for awhile. Soaking, relaxing finally. The sun spilled into the bathroom and you soaked the rays. The music from the kitchen grew louder and a smile appeared on your face. And just for one brief moment, you got lost. Not acknowledging your situation, your fears. "Let me help you out doll." Bucky came in, grey sweats and all. You dried off and walked into the bed room where the door was closed. 

Soft, wet lips trailed your neck. Hands roaming all over you. You fell over your feet, landing on the bed.  
Bucky slid his body between your legs, rubbing your thighs and kissing your stomach. He rubbed circles and pushed a finger into your entrance curling it. Wet slick coated his fingers. "Ready baby doll?" Looking down you see how hard, how big he is. "That is NOT going to fit!" He coats the tip with your wetness, pressing slowly in. The burn is painful and delicious. The tip passes and his girth keeps stretching you. You push against his shoulders to keep him from continuing. Clawing at him. "No, please." Bucky thrusts harder and pins your arms down. "Please!" Biting into your shoulder he sheathed himself completely inside you. 

Screams echoed and Steve came to cover your mouth. "No Steve, I want to hear her scream." You pulled at your arms and kicked your legs. Lips pulled at yours, biting them. Blood filled your mouth and you groan louder. He took both arms into his metal hand and dropped his other to your clit. Pressing circles into you. Your legs trembled and the daisy fell from your hair. His thrusts were brutal and quick, bruising.

"Shhh baby, he's close." Steve kissed and nibbled your ear. Hands groping at your chest tweaking your nipples. Bucky raised your legs higher and lost it, spilling into you. Filling you. "Such a good girl," Steve cooed brushing your hair. Bucky laid on top of you and softened. He grunted and settled on your side panting. 

You lay still, tears pouring, body aching. Bruises appeared on your wrists and thighs. Purpling."I'll grab the ice," Steve whispered. A sob made it's way out and you started shaking, hyperventilating. "Doll, calm down or I'll give you something to actually cry about." He stood and stretched, the metal arm whirring. Steve entered handing Bucky water and coming to the bed. He placed the ice and cleaned you with a wet rag. "Such a perfect doll isn't she Buck?" The men redressed and went into the living room, waiting for you to dress. But you stayed, laying still. Eyes stuck on the lace and the sunlight, casting it's shadows.

Steve stood in the hallway looking down at you, thinking. He walked to the dresser grabbing a shirt and hoodie. Tossing them onto you, he left and brought back leggings and underwear. "Get dressed sweet heart, I'm taking you on a trip. Snapping out of your trance you sit up with a questioning face. "I'm not telling you where, just get dressed and be ready in ten." Leaving the room he called out to Bucky and the men whispered in the kitchen. Keeping the secret to themselves.

After peeing, you pull on your clothes. The long sleeves and pants covering the bruises. Steve comes in taking your hand and walking through the house. "No flipping out princess, " Bucky sneered. The door unlocked and the brightness blinded you. Relying on Steve, you lean into him tucking your head. Your legs wobbled, body numb.

The seats of the rover were warm and the smell of leather was sickening. Reminding you. The drive seemed long but you didn't bother checking the time. Bucky stopped at the gas station and Steve went inside to grab "snacks." You look around and catch Bucky looking at you. Near hope squashed. You settle deeper into the seat and Bucky joins, checking in the mirror. "Do you like music?" He raised his eye brow and stared. Nodding and understanding the kind of answer he wanted you reply, "Yes, all kinds." He huffed, the answer annoying him.

"I have a surprise!" Steve chimed and held a hefty bag full of goodies. Swinging the bag to Bucky first, he hopped back in to the rover effortlessly. "Bucky I got your favorites of course, black coffee, jerky and peppermint. Y/n, here!" Pull apart twizzlers, chocolate and an iced coffee were placed into your hands. "Thank you, daddy. How did you know my favorites?" Steve laughed too loudly and sighed. "Oh sweet heart come on, I know everything about you." You pushed yourself back against the seat, trying to play it cool. Trying to not think about everything Steve knew, how long he had been following you, waiting for you.

Bucky continued the drive, having Steve hand him snacks and playing classic rock through the speakers. Farms passed by slowly. Cows and sheep, corn and wheat. The last building was a metal shop, rusting away in the overgrowth. A gravel road appeared on the right and the car turned in, slowing down. The small bumps and rocking making your stomach uneasy. A small cabin was centered, surrounded by great evergreen and pine trees. Small ferns surrounded the porch that held a swing and flower beds filled with lilac, lavender, tulips, daisies and more flowers than you recognized. The car came to a stop and the men, both looked back to you.

Your eyes shifting between them you ask, "What's going on?" Bucky smirked and Steve didn't reply, he just opened your door for you extending his hand. "It's a surprise sweet heart." Bucky flanked behind watching your steps and body language. When entering, the cabin door swung loudly and opened into a living area. A moose head hung over top and smaller heads mounted. A leather couch and recliner were close to the stove oven. A small basket of books near by. Something out of the corner caught your eye. A man came walking from what you assume is the kitchen. "Y/n, meet Dr. Schulman. The man that will be helping us. Helping you, conceive our child."


	4. Sheltered 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is trapped and Steve changes

Sheltered 4  
Steve x reader, Bucky x reader  
WARNINGS- dark, dubcon,noncon, ect   
Word count

You shriek and throw your body backwards, reaching for the sun. It slips past your fingertips as Bucky grabbed your wrists. Steve grabbed your chin too hard. "Listen! We could do this the nice way or a way that ends up with you chained to a bed. What do you want?" He walked away, breathing deeply. Running his fingers through his hair. Hysteria builds up, tears pour. You weren't sure if you were crying or screaming.

"God damn it." Steve steamed to you grabbing you by the hair. "Steve wa-." "No Bucky, I will not tolerate this any longer. Dr, give me a moment please." Kicking and screaming didn't stall Steve. His grip in your hair solid. The root cellar doors appeared, terror filling your body. Steve ripped off the bolt and opened the doors. "Wait! Please!" You snuck your hand up to Steve's crotch and stroked. His eyes looked down into yours. "I'll be good. We can do it the easy way I promise!" Kneeling he kisses you, moaning into you. "Oh sweet heart. Do you really think I'm that fucking stupid?" Wide eyed and stunned, Steve grabs you up pulling you deep below.

The wooden stairs burn and scrape into your knees. Splinters left behind. Your fingers grasp for any hold but you grimace and take hold of Steve's hand. Cold air touched your face, the darkness sickening. In the center a metal bed was bolted to the floor. Dull grey sheets tucked perfectly, each corner folded tightly. Straps were attached to each corner, leather and studded. Steve threw you on to the mattress and bound you. A leather collar, chained to the metal rail.

"Scream if you want, but know it will make things harder for you. The doctor doesn't care. Bucky doesn't care. I don't care. I will be back, so get acquainted with your new bedroom for the time being. " Steve shoved your lips together and kissed you harshly. Standing tall he turned on his heel, his footsteps echoing as he ascended. The cellar doors were closed and locked. A single light hung from the ceiling.

Up stairs the men sat in the living room. Whiskey for Bucky and the doctor, coffee for Steve. "While she is getting settled in I figured us men would talk business." Bucky nodded and the doctor agreed. "So as I have explained before, her genetics work perfectly for the two of you. Her maternal grandmother was part of an older shield experiment. They wanted to recreate the Captain. Just as hydra wanted as well. However; they failed as we know but they succeeded in creating dna that supports or mimics the dna retrieved from the two of you." 

Bucky leaned forward and listened intently. All the while he could hear your sobs and cries. The chain that rattled around your neck. Surely you were standing looking for an out. A way to escape or a piece of hope. It made him hard thinking about having you locked away, having people over and not knowing what lies below. His attention was refocused Steve asked, "How do we prepare her?"

The doctor replied simply, "Switch her diet to more natural foods, less junk and I'm sure within the year she will be able to carry. If she has taken birth control then it will be longer." Rubbing his chin Steve thought and stood. "Thank you doctor we will be in touch." The men walked the doctor out and came to the kitchen. "Do I still have to be the bad guy Steve?" Steve sighed deeper and sat heavily. He drank whiskey like it was water. "Nah that's fine Buck. I'll handle it for now. "

Finishing his drink Steve stood, patting Bucky on the shoulder. He opened the doors and looked back, "You should go for a run Buck. Burn off some energy." And with that the doors closed. Loud footsteps scared you awake, put of your numbed state. Steve stood staring, smiling down at you. "So sweet heart," he chuckled. "You think Bucky was hard on you. Just you wait. I'm gonna come down on you hard." He pulled you closer. "I'm gonna make you bend to me, ya hear?" A hard hand landed on your cheek. 

He rubbed your thighs through the leggings, gently working towards your center. Grabbing the edges he rips them off. Throwing them to the side. He pulls your panties to the side and spits roughly running his fingers through your folds. Panic sets in, you pull on the choker. Without warning he shoves into you. Rough, pain and heat. You feel more spit, sliding down your mound and on to your bud.

He pulls back and thrusts harder, to the hilt. His hands pinning your thighs wide scratched at your skin. "I feel you getting wet. You fucking like this don't you?" Shame heats your face and you turn away. "Oh no ⁰. Look me in the fuckin eye sweet heart." He pulls your face to his. His eyes bore into yours and he thrusts quicker. "Answer me." The heat inside you builds, flicking at your edges. "Yes, I-I do." His finger spins quick circles in to you. Feeding the fire, the dam bursts and you scream out. Your pussy clenched around him and throbbed. Steve kept on, pinning your arms away after you clawed at him.

"Oh fuck!" You scream, tears welling, lips quivering. The sensations were too much. So much touching, so full. Steve flipped you around and buried himself further, slapping your ass. "Do you want my cum? Huh?" Your peak just within reach. "Please, daddy!"

Grabbing your hips he sloppily laid into you and spilt his seed. Your walls milking every last drop. He pulled out and helped you on to the bed, pulling the sheet over you.

Clinking made your eye brow raise and the bed tilted back. Steve attached the leg straps, loosely and explained. "Its better, after, to have you tilted. I'll be back to lower you. If you're good you'll eat dinner with Buck and I." He leaned in and kissed your forehead. Once again he took to the stairs, and you, were stuck in darkness. 

Awaking from your sex induced nap you notice the bed is upright. A warm wash cloth was wiping your thighs. "Steve is making steak and potatoes. I bought ice cream for dessert. He'll probably let you have some." After finishing, Bucky helped you sit up, lowering a sweat shirt over your head. You step into the shorts he has for you and pull on socks. He folded the sheet and took your hand to walk up the stairs. 

Faded yellow lights illuminate the cabin. A fire was going and your stomach growled. Food. The table was set for three, carrots and bread were centered and Steve started plating steaks. Bucky grabbed the potatoes, taking the tin foil off. Butter, salt, sour cream and all the fixings were layered in. "Looks good huh doll?" You nodded and quickly answered, "Yes, it does sir." Steve sat and dug in, quietly, silently. 

You cut your steak and picked at your potatoes. "Eat your meat first. You need the protein." Steve locked eyes and you took a bite. "The cabin gets cold at night. We should take down some blankets," Bucky interjected. Steve drank and chewed his food. "She'll sleep with us tonight. Supposed to get below freezing and we don't need her sick." The three of you eat in silence, the fire wood crackling and the wind howling outside. 

Once it's time for bed the men have you undress and slide in between them. A warm flannel blanket covered you. The hearth still lit radiated heat and soon the three of you were sweaty. Bucky kissed your shoulder and Steve brought his lips to yours. "See, sweet heart, we can have fun." Bucky's arm snuck around your body, hand dipping low. "Let's have some fun huh?"


	5. Sheltered 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues with reader waking up between the two men and an unexpected visit from the doctor.

Sheltered 5  
Steve x reader, Bucky x reader  
Warnings- dub con,non con. All the warnings ♡  
Word count-1192

The heat woke you first. Suffocating you lean in to Bucky to sit up. "Doll? What time is it?" Your feet hit the ground and you go to the window. Screws were drilled into the frame. Permanent. "Need air, too hot." He stood and walked over to you. Cool metal dripped down your spine. Goosebumps popping up. Lips met skin. "It's too early let's go back to bed." He spun you around in his arms. 

"Well if you two are awake, come here. "Steve was sitting up in bed, his hard member pressed into his stomach. Your knees wobbly still from last night. "Shouldn't we give her a break? We wen-" With a look Bucky stopped talking. He grasped your hand and brought you to the bed. "Fine. But I call firsts." 

He pushed you onto your back, bringing your knees up. Wet kisses trailed your hips, little red teeth marks left behind. His eyes met yours and he dipped further. His tongue spread your folds and he dove for your center. Tonguing in and out. Brushing against your bud each time. Steve stroked himself as he watched you writhe underneath Bucky.

His hands groped your thighs harder. Spread you further. His wet lips found your neck and his tip felt for you. Gently easing himself in he wraps your legs around him. Bottoming out into you. "Going easy are we buck?" Steve pinched your nipple, grabbing your ass. A wet finger probed and swirled.

"Fuck, how tight you would be." He pressed his finger further as Bucky thrusts harder. The sensations building, overwhelming. "Wouldn't you like that sweet. Feeling full?" His lips pressed into your ear. Words dripping like honey. Moans left your lips and wetness poured onto your thighs. Bucky pulled out, laying you back down. Turning to your side a hard hand landed.

Steve climbed on top grabbing your face. Pulling you in. "Keep your eyes open, sweet heart. I want to see you fall apart." Your eyes widened, crying. He filled you. Stretched you too quickly. The burning building up. His hand pinned yours above your head and he leaned closer. You didn't dare close your eyes.  
"Gonna break you, split you in two." His legs pinned yours, bruising you no doubt. 

Screams started fall on deaf ears. "Beg, beg all you want. You know you fuckin want this." The slapping of skin against skin drowned out your tears and pleasure burned within. Steve's thrusts became sloppier his grip tighter. Bucky moaned in your ear, playing with you bud. The coil snaps, eyes faded and toes curled. Steve held on and pulled deeper, laying into you. His cum coating your walls. "Such a sweet girl for daddy. Huh Buck?" 

Out of breath you lay still as Bucky helps clean you. Steve showers and a new outfit is laid out. Grabbing the flannel you bury yourself into the bed. Still hot and sweaty from earlier but something else. "Now doll. You know we need to clean up." You ignore him curling into fetal position. Groaning you hold your stomach. "Sweet heart?" Your heartbeat filled your ears and black splotches floated in your eyes. Bucky's hand held your face and you slip into darkness. 

Steve was on the phone immediately with the doctor, planning for him to come out. He would go and pick him up. There and back in thirty. Bucky pried the windows open. Fanning cool air on to you. "Steve grab some water too." Nodding his head he left Bucky with you. He blew cool air onto your skin, brushing your hair away from your face. A cool wash cloth wiped away your sweat.

The sound of a truck rumbling and cold hands woke you. Stranger's eyes looked into yours. A bright light passing by. Heaviness on your arm pulled you. A blood draw? "She needs more sunlight and food. Also it needs to be cooler, she is dehydrated. I will run my tests and get back to you with the results." The stranger faded away and a cool arm lay across you.

Your arms wrapped around it, pulling yourself into Bucky. "Come on doll, let's get some light." Soft fabric draped around your body. The wind smelt wonderful. Fresh and clean. Goose bumps raised and you pulled closer. The grass was wet beneath you, sticky and clumpy too. "Come on doll, open your eyes." Out behind the cabin the backyard was fairly free of trees.

A few stumps stood, some chopping machinery and a shed. The sun energetic you, soaking it in. "This is nice." You sigh into Bucky. For a moment you forget who you are, where you were. And more importantly why you were brought there. Everything faded away and all that surrounded you was the smell of pines, sunlight and Bucky. His scratchy face tickled your neck making you giggle. 

"Bucky what the hell are you doing?" Steve marched over and plucked you from his arms. "She's sick and doesn't need to be in the wet grass." He rolled his eyes bringing you back into the cabin. Bucky followed behind chiming in the doctor's orders. The men began screaming at each other, barking different orders and thoughts. 

Salt filled your mouth and you stopped their arguing. Puking on the floor did that fairly quickly. "See?" Bucky stared straight through Steve. He grabbed water and handed it to you. "We'll be outside while you clean this." Bucky took your hand and led the way. A swing caught your attention. The floral upholstery bright and new. 

You sat and pulled your knees in,staring out. Listening. A small stream was nearby, the trickling of water over rock echoing. The clouds shift and the sun hides momentarily. A warm arm snuck around you and you cry. Cry into the arms of your captor. Everything here was so beautiful and perfect. The cabin was everything you dreamt of and the piece of land was so large you wouldn't have sneaky neighbors. How could you feel selfish when you didn't choose this? 

Tears dried but the heaviness stayed. The sun had come back and Steve had joined you and Bucky on the swing. An arm brushing against your back. Small circles. "Everything will work out sweet heart. You'll start feeling better and there will be less rules. I promise." Steve kissed your forehead and walked to the shed. 

A small black grill was drug out with a bag of coal. Steve filled the bin and layered lighter fluid on to it. Flames burst and a smile came to your face. Wet grass beneath your feet brought back the memories. Back yard barbecue with your dad and siblings. Hot summers with beating sun. Garden hose drinks and soaking the grass at the same time.

The smell of meat and sweets in the air. No arguing just good times and heavy daze of summer air. You reached Steve and leaned into him. "Think you could teach me?" You grabbed his arm and looked up. Bucky came over with a plate filled with burgers and dogs. "Sure sweet heart." Bucky helped load up the grill and stood back, kissing your shoulder.


	6. Sheltered 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is sick and finds a surprise

Sheltered 6  
Steve x reader, Bucky x reader  
WARNINGS- dubcon,noncon,kidnap,ect   
Word count- 1730  
Masterlist-

Sickness followed into the night and the kindness of both men did as well. Bucky held your hair and Steve rang the doctor again, leaving a message for the morning. Honey tea was brewed and a heat pad plugged in. Pressed snuggly against you. Bucky laid behind you, cool hand against your head. "I think she's too hot Steve." He leaned over and felt your head as well.

Steve stood and grabbed the keys hanging on the door frame. The rusted nail bent. "I'm gonna go get medicine and see why the doctor isn't picking up his phone. Stay with her, if she gets too warm a cool bath will help. Also ice chips." He kissed your cheek and the roar of an engine signaled his departure.

"Bucky, I don't feel good." You quiver, shaking everywhere and grabbing your sides. "Want to take a cool shower?" He ran his hand over your back and waited for an answer. "Okay, but warm. I don't want a cold shower." Shedding your clothes, the steam poured from the bathroom and Bucky grabbed your hand. The heat helped your bones and Bucky's fingers worked your shoulders. Smaller circles with his thumbs. He popped open the bottle of soap and the smell was rancid. "Get that out! It smells fucking awful!" You cover your mouth and steady yourself. Bucky threw it across the bathroom and resumed massaging you. "Sorry doll, no cursing though." He swatted your ass playfully. Your lower back ached and you moan when his fingers press deeper.

Steve sped down the road and turned into the doctor's driveway. The lights were on including the porch light. A light knock and then a harder one. Still silence from inside, the cicadas loud in his ears. Losing his patience he knocks hard and the door opens. Papers scattered everywhere, shredded files. The couch was ripped apart and furniture was shoved over. The smell hit first, death. The doctor shot in the kitchen. Never stood a chance. Poor bastard was making coffee and was shot from behind. Steve walked towards the office and found an open file on the desk. Yours. His eyes lit and panic shot through him. He ran out of the house speeding home. Hopefully in time.

Bucky dipped his hands down, feeling between your legs. Cool fingers traced and circled you. Your heat warming them quickly. Moaning, you press your ass against him,urging him on. His fingers enter, twisting and turning. Pressing deeper he grabs your throat with his other. "Want me to fuck you baby?Need to feel my cock?" You reach your hand back and grab him, hard and throbbing. "None of that now. Spread your legs for me." You stretched your legs wider and his fingers slipped from you. He spread your wetness all over his cock, rubbing it back and forth between your folds.

Shoving into you, he bottomed out. You brace against the wall. He doesn't move, but brings the shower head down to you. "Fuck!" The water hit your bud and you grind and shift on Bucky's dick. Rolling your hips your head falls back against him. "Such a sweet girl riding my dick. Want me to fill you? Huh sweetie?" Your peak close, you nod furiously. "Use your big girl words, come on baby." "Yes! Please fill me sir." He grabbed your hips and thrusted into you, pumping in and out. His hand slipped and his finger found your bud. The heat grew and the coil within snapped. Cum running down your thighs you fall into Bucky.

"Finish cleaning. I'm gonna get you some clothes ready and dry your hair. Buck had left to ready warm clothes. No need to catch a cold," he hummed. Sickness rolled over again and you grasp your stomach. You pause thinking back when they had taken you. Had it really been that long ago? Surely you couldn't.. The blood drained from your face and your heart sped. They had gotten what they wanted. Lip quivering you keep yourself from sobbing. -Think, what do you do y/n. Bucky seemed to be warming up to you and wasn't overpowering anymore. Steve would just be over protective if he knew.-

Your thoughts were broken with crashing noises and shaking walls. The lights went out and panic shot through you. "Bucky?" Grunting answered back. You step from the shower and reach for a towel. The soft light from the fire highlighted a figure walking towards you. "Bucky, what's goi-" arms wrapped around you and a syringe plunged into your neck. "Bucky!!!"

Steve pulled up to the cabin and noticed the flames growing inside. Rushing in he finds Bucky unconscious on the floor. "Bucky god damn it, wake up!" He slapped his friend and he didn't stir. Steve hoisted him on to his shoulders and crept through the house. No signs of you at all. He brings Bucky to his car and the window shatters. Turning, a man in all black is aiming for him and Bucky. He throws Bucky and runs for the man, a bullet just grazing his skin. A fist to the gut and a knee to the leg brings the man down. 

Steve steals away the gun and points it at him. "Where did they take her?!" He didn't move and just smiled at the super solider. "Tell me, or I'll make you wish I'd kill you." The man laughed and whispered, "hail hydra." Foam forming, his face shakes and turns black and blue. Steve threw the body down and stood, hands in his hair.

Pain in your neck woke you, the feeling of a burn.  
"Ow, Bucky?" You try to turn but find your arms are bound to the bed. No, table. Cold steel beneath you, around you. "What's going on? Hello?" A door opened and a nurse and doctor entered. "Where are we? What's going on?" The two ignored you and began moving equipment around. A tray of tubes and needles were gathered. The doctor pulled out stirrups and your blood ran cold. The table shifted and he grabbed your hips, pulling you to the edge. Closing your eyes you didn't fight. Legs shaking the hinges loudly. The nurse began the blood draw and after the third vile you pass out. 

You dreamt, the cabin had snow all around. Bucky was helping with dinner and Steve had just gotten home. A babe with black curls on his hip, cooing at him. The smell of cinnamon hung in the air and for a moment it seemed perfect. The dream turned sour, as Steve came over to you. He handed the baby over to Bucky. Pulling at your hand, he drug you to the basement. The metal and chains hanging in their places. Before the door closed Bucky waved the babes hand and walked away, the darkness closing all around you.

Jerking awake, you notice you're in a different room. You were actually on a bed now, at least a soft cushion with pillows and blankets. A small bathroom to the side and a shelf of books stood across from you. A woman entered, handing you a meal. "You will stay here. Don't do anything stupid and we won't hurt you." She left and the locks clicking into place echoed.

Bucky stirred against Steve's leather seats. "Buck, you waking up?" He groaned and rubbed his head in his hands. "Ugh, fuck that hurt. You okay y/n?" The silence caught his attention and he looked back to your spot. Then to Steve. "They took her?" He nodded and gripped the wheel harder. "What do you remember? Anything specific?" Bucky shook his head and tried to remember anything; however, the only thing on his mind was you screaming his name. 

"Well, let's hope the new team will help us old guys out." He pulled up to the metal gates of the Avengers compound and the screen lit. "This is Steve Rogers and James Barnes. We need help." The gates creaked open and he drove through. Parking he helps Bucky limp from the car towards the med bay. "Jesus what happened to him." Sam strode forward helping Bucky onto a bed. "Hydra. They attacked us, kidnapped my girlfriend too." Sam's eyebrows shot up and he talked to the others. "Alright, we have F.r.i.d.a.y. helping and we will too." Steve nods, sighing. "Can't lose her too, Sam."

Friday was able to find video from a nearby highway and only two vehicles passed their way. Running the plates, one vehicle was an old man and the other was registered as stolen. "We will check out the owners of the stolen vehicle. You guys will check with the old man, see if he allows anyone to borrow it. You know the drill." Bucky was steaming ahead, driving recklessly. "Slow down Buck." Steve was geared and ready to go. A small grey house awaited them at the end of the street. 

Getting out, the men took care with closing their doors quietly. Bucky grasped the roof edge and climbed on top. Steve snuck around back checking through the back door. The lock clicked and a dog ran through the yard and began barking. "Oh quiet down!" A man in his 70s came through the frame, his sweater hung and a gloves worn. "Whoa! What are you doing here?!" Steve composed himself and put his mic on for Bucky to hear the conversation. "Were you driving your vehicle last night near trail 13 sir?" The man looked annoyed and replied, "No. I already told your officers that it was stolen a week ago! You haven't found it yet?" "No sir, I'm sorry for the trouble." Steve met back with Bucky and called in on Sam. "Nothing weird in the guys house."

The team answered Steve's call, finding trouble and needing help. The men meet up and get into the fight. Bullets whizzed past ears and knife were thrown. An explosion threw Steve back and he rebounded bringing the man to his knees. "Where is she?" Before he could crush the pill between his teeth, Steve shoved his fist into his mouth. "Nah, not happening." He pulled him into the vehicle, bound. "Easy way or hard way buddy," he paused and took his silence as a no. Steve pulled at the man's nails, slowly peeling them back. Bucky joined in, peeling his toes as well. "Fine! Please! Just stop!"


	7. Sheltered 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Reader and her captors. Bucky and Steve race to find reader before it's too late.

Sheltered 7  
Steve x reader, Bucky x reader   
WARNINGS- Dubcon,noncon- all around dark  
Word count-1995

Silk swirled around you, caressing you and holding you tightly. Bucky's mouth found yours, tongues dancing against each other. His calloused hands grabbed your legs, drawling them open to kiss the inside of your thighs. Sucking and moaning into you. The air filled with sweat and sweetness poured from your body. Honey suckle and salt found it's way into his mouth and he drank, as if he found water in a dry desert. Your eyes flicked to his and the ecstasy continued. 

You awoke to a flickering white light, the florescent bulb trying to illuminate the room. Warm blankets surrounded you, the smell of the sterile room wearing off. Sweat coated your forehead and you groan. Painful burning and cramping on your stomach ached, causing you to hiss and draw in your legs. The door's lock clicked open. The woman nurse appeared again with a sonogram machine and a tray of what you assume to be breakfast. The smell nauseating. 

She pulled back the blanket and her eyes shot wider. Your stomach had grown, nearly overnight. She spoke into a smaller phone and the door opened for the Male doctor. He walked over and began measuring, inspecting. Cold hands pissing you off. The sonogram flickered on and an image of your babe popped through. Little fists curled, legs nearly bent from the lack of space. "It's growing too fast." The man nods and responds in Russian.

What happened next was a quick blur. A gurney appeared at the door, uncovered and metal. The doctor assisted you on laying down. Hot tears stung your face as panic shot through you. Your hands found your belly, rubbing small circles into it. The woman nurse brushed your hair from your face and reassured you that all would be well. But all you could think of is the babe, with beautiful black curls and piercing blue eyes. About the men who took you captive, would they bother saving you if you weren't pregnant? Would they leave you behind and take their prize?

You entered an operation room and see a capsule standing erect in the corner. Tubes and wiring hung above. Nurses and staff worked around you to prepare for some kind of procedure. "No need for the operation. She's too far along, the babe has grown substantially." They look toward your thinly covered bump and nod. A warm hand helps you sit up and they have you stand on your feet. "You have no reason to trust us, however we have seen this before. Most women died before reaching this point." The doctor pointed to the images that were scattered onto the table. Women drenched in blood, stomachs torn and bodies heavily bruised. "We need to slow it down, so follow me." You stifle your sobs and trust, not for yourself but for the little one growing within.

Your feet felt the cool concrete and the dampness of the room. Walking to the capsule, the doctor helps you to turn around, steadying you. Hissing filled your ears, freezing air surrounding. Your eyes feel heavy and before you slip, your hands find themselves wrapped around your stomach.

Steve had gotten information from the man before the team made their way to him and Bucky. Sam was still shocked mister perfect America had actually tortured the man into giving information. "A man needs to protect his family. " Bucky had tried to calm down the situation with a small explanation. The group made their way back to the compound to regroup and look into the information they were given. They put the man in a holding cell and found themselves at the table.

"There is something weird here," Wanda chimed. She looked towards Steve and Bucky. "It looks like her friend reported her missing. But not this week, more than a month ago." The two men tensed, not visibly towards the group. "I know she said she didn't want to tell her friends that she quit another job. They had gotten on to her about not staying steady. She was pretty embarrassed about switching up jobs so frequently."

Wanda hummed and swiped the screen, a base picture coming up. A smaller base but it looked better armed and stocked than what they were used to. They couldn't see below ground level but the top two levels seemed fairly empty. "Maybe it's a trap? It did bring both of you out into the open again." Bucky and Steve met eyes and spoke in unison. "Doesn't matter." The team readied a jet the tension was electric. Wanda kept checking on them, making sure they would stick to the plan.

Beeping rang in your ears and a pain struck behind your eyes. You move your lips and mouth to try and find moisture. The feeling sickening. Your lips were shivering and you find your hands in front of your face, your fingers nearly purple. A warm lamp brought your attention outwards. The sterile room was empty, except you and a flashing red light. 

Your ears rung and you flinched, covering them quickly. Confused you go to move but your muscles are fatigued and hurt. Looking down, you notice a large belly and your hand rested upon it. You rub small circles and smile to yourself when the bump moves and stretches. You wonder, how long were you in there, what did you miss?

The smile faded when a man in black tactical gear came into the room holding a bleeding doctor. The man shouted and threw the doctor down at your feet. He pleaded, at least you think he did. The Russian language fell from his lips too quickly for you to understand. His hands were shaking as he grasped onto him. The man pointed the gun at his head and you turn away holding your ears and tucking your legs.

Shots rang out and you sob holding your belly tightly. When you turn and look, the man in black is on the floor. Bucky stood over them staring at you. Well, rather at your belly that stuck out. Steve barged in making sure the men were dead before coming to your side. "We've got you, it's okay." He wiped the tears you didn't know you had and kissed your forehead. Bucky still stared in awe and shock before coming to your side. You pull at his chest and fall into him sobbing. Hands gripping at anything to pull him closer.

Steve spoke into his coms and Bucky easily picked you up off the metal bed. A blanket was wrapped around you, covering your modesty. The warm wool a nice change from the metal you were used to. Bucky's face had grown more hair and you absentmindedly play with it between your fingers. His grip tightened when the jet took flight and you found yourself listening to his heart beat. Safe.

The compound welcomed you and you welcomed it. The doctors had you scanned and dressed within the hour. Waiting for any results, you sat on the couch in the loft with your legs tucked under your belly and head on the back. Eyes closed and focused on breathing. Your hand stroked small circles into your belly and you smiled, a small kick answered back. 

Repeating this brought you peace, because overnight it seemed your whole pregnancy flew by. Little spawn grew so quickly. According to Steve though, it had taken five months to find you. The man had lied to them and they had scrambled all of the data. Really though, they're lucky they found you at all. "The bastards had you under," Steve growled. Bucky kept silent and pulled the blanket to cover your legs. "Probably saved her life Stevie, let's just hope they're both okay." The men eyed each other.

The doctor came out and sat down with a grim smile. "They did a great job at slowing things down and you both look healthy. However, I believe we should operate today. We have no idea what the babe is like fully active and it could be life threatening." You kept looking down at your bump and small wet spots appeared on the grey cotton that covered you. Your lips shivered.

Steve helped you onto the hospital bed they brought out and your hands shot out. "Bucky, I need you." He looked to Steve for a moment and sat on the end holding your hand as you were ushered into the prep room. The sterile smell made you nauseous and uneasy the feeling too similar for your liking. Steve left for the moment and Bucky helped you into a gown, tying a small bow into the strings. He then took small parts of your hair and began braiding, humming a slow song. When finished he hummed and pressed his lips into your forehead. 

The epidural was awful, your body slumped over his. The needle kept missing their mark and excruciating pain shot through your spine. The ninth time was the charm and Buck remained calm for your sake. He knew you were terrified. You could tell he knew with the soft look in his eyes and the way his hand caught yours. As you laid down and settled in, you grasped his hands. You brought both of them to your stomach and placed them on the small bumps that moved underneath. He stared for a moment, small tears pricked at his eyes. Then, he placed his head onto you and began speaking to bump. 

"Can't wait to meet you little one." Your smile grew as he began humming again, the small bump moving. The doctor smiled when entering and began checking vitals. Yours seemed fine. "We need to move her, now." Bucky's eyes shot up and he stood waiting for the next step. "You'll wait here and a nurse will bring you when it's time." The nurses seemed panic and began rushing you into the operating room. 

"Give her this, she isn't completely numb." Before you can ask what was happening, sharp pain shot through your body, the heat, flames overwhelming. Skin pierced and ripped. You scream out before the cold floods your system, immediately making you drowsy and dizzy. The pressure made you feel wrong, sick to your stomach and you try to brace yourself but your hands were bound. Bucky was brought in, the baby blue scrubs obnoxiously clashing with his expression. His eyes shot back and forth between yours and your stomach.

The pressure grew and you grunted and moaned, the feeling of being ripped open panicking you. With a last pull, the babe was freed from your stomach. The operating room went silent, all machinery quiet and beeping turned off. "Why isn't it crying?" You ask. Met without an answer you repeat, "why isn't it crying?" Your sobs echoed. You felt empty, shattered. You pleaded to the universe, begged. Just let the babe live, take me please. 

Your heart rate began dropping, numb fingers and slow breaths. As if summoned, a small squeal sounded from behind the drapes. Your face wet with tears cracked a smile while looking to Bucky. The not so cold winter soldier was crying too. His hands shook, as a small crying bundle was pressed into his arms and he brought it closer to you. "It's okay baby. It's okay." Your words flew from your mouth, the instinct to reassure and calm immediate. Small baby blue eyes opened and bore into yours. The cries stopped. "It's a boy!" The doctor chimed and the room erupted with cheers and congratulations.

Bucky and the baby were ushered from the room to finish up the procedure. As the doors swung, the pain began and you look down towards the monitor. The number began dropping and your body shook. The other doctor came to your side and placed a bag over your face. "Stay with us, y/n." Your body seemed hollow, a broken and empty shell. "Y/n? Think what do you want to name him? Y/n?"


	8. Sheltered 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets lucky for once

Sheltered 8  
Steve x reader, Bucky x reader  
WARNINGS- dubcon,noncon (if you're reading the series you know)  
Word count-1411

Reader gets lucky, for once.

It felt like falling, unable to catch your breath. Grasping at thin air that whirled around you, shaking your body like a rag doll. Feeling for anything steady, anything to ground yourself.The smell of daisies and baby's breath stirred you awake. Your eyes struggled to focus and you try to blink them faster. A dim yellow light was turned on at the end of the bed and the rest of the room was dark. The IV in your arm felt heavy and ached when you move. Soft whimpers caught your attention, plucking at your heart strings. Steve stood, holding a small bundle in his arms as he swayed.

"Please give him to me," you sob. Face soaked and breath shaky, your son is finally in your arms. You kiss his squishy red face, stroking your finger against his cheek. Little blue eyes fluttered open and your breath caught in your chest. A shaky hand slowly pressed back the blue and pink hat that covered the babe's head. Soft black curls clung to his head and you smile. "I've met you before," you whisper. "In my dreams."

Steve smiled down at you and kissed your forehead. You hold back your cringe and play nice. "Where's Bucky?" Steve sat shaking his head and cleared his face. "He, uh. He is upset, thought he wouldn't be the first to have a kiddo. He said it didn't matter when we talked about it but I guess it does." He looked to the two of you cuddled on the hospital bed, skin against skin. "Good news though, the doctor was able to repair everything and said we could try within the year." 

Confused you wondered, "try?" He chuckled and grabbed your hand rubbing small circles into the top. "For a little brother or sister for this guy. I'd love to have a child of my own." Anger bubbled and you tried to calm yourself before doing something irrational. Tried. "So literally the day I almost die you're saying you can't wait to almost kill me again? Seriously?" Steve glared at you muttering, "watch the attitude."

You bring your son closer and breathe in slowly. "Besides, I also had Bucky pick up some things. We'll be staying at the compound for a while. At least until things calm down. That means you'll have to be good, do you understand?" He grabbed your chin between his fingers to meet eyes. "Yes, I understand." He smiled wide and kissed you once again. "Good! I'm going to go grab some lunch and check in with Buck."

When he turned to leave you brought the babe to your breast and sighed at the relief. Your thoughts seemed blurry and you tried to pull yourself into focus to make a plan. A knock at the door caught your attention and Wanda entered with flowers and a small gift basket. "I didn't know if you were accepting visitors but I figured I'd drop these off for you. He really is a beautiful baby." You smile and give her thanks. Wanda's eyes caught yours for a moment and she excused herself.

The day moved fairly slow, feed and change baby. You were able to stand and move pretty well too. The doctor said because the apartments were right above you could sleep there and they would come to check on you. Dread hung over you and you reluctantly agreed that it was a good idea. Steve loved the idea and began to have someone bring up the flowers and gifts. 

When pushed through the door, a plethora of goodies were strewn about. Bottles, nappies, onesies. A baby iron man suit sat in the corner with a small note attached. It was all too overwhelming. They had no idea and you were supposed to play along. After Steve helped you into the bed he ordered food for you. "The doctor says it's fine, just nothing too spicy." You nod your head, exhaustion finally taking its toll on you. "So I know you need help. Wanda and Bucky will be coming in throughout the next two days while I'm away. I'm needed for something that I can't get out of." He patted your thigh and leaned in to kiss you. 

"Sweat heart, you have to at least act the part if you want this to go well for you. I'm not going to warn you again." You sigh and explain,"it hurts to sit up to kiss you. Badly." His expression unchanged, you grimace and focus on sitting up softly. The position caused little one to stir and wake crying. After a pathetic kiss Steve stood. "Please work on that. I know you can do better."

The babe had rested for hours before stirring again and when you sat to pick him up, Wanda was there ready to help. "I never had the chance but I promise I passed Steve's test to help." She smiled and cooed at the changed baby. Handing him over to you, she went and got water and food. "You'll also need to hydrate, I heard it helps with breastfeeding." She brushed your hair from your face and the damn broke.

"Thank you for being so nice to me. I feel so wrong right now and all of these emotions are so overwhelming!" Her eyes glowed for a moment and held your hand. Calmness ran through you and you sighed, leaning back into the bed. "I've got you, y/n. And Bucky should be here in the morning to help too." At the sound of his name your mood tried to shift and Wanda's eyes wandered to yours. "Have you thought of a name for him?" You shake your head, "no, I thought his dad would want to. Guess I'm wrong."

Wanda smiled sympathetically and held your hand. "When he's finished, I'll help you both to sleep." And she did just that. You dreamt of a cabin out by the lake your father used to take you. Before the horrible years of high school when you would tan from swimming and fishing all day. At night you would make s'mores and bundle up under the heavy covers. You missed the crunchy burnt marshmallows. 

You stomach gurgled and you open your eyes to sunlight filtering in. He was still asleep so you went to make breakfast. Oatmeal and toast sounded good. Sitting back you couldn't help but want to pick the babe up and cuddle and squish him. He looked so peaceful. The door sounded and Bucky sauntered in with brown paper bags in his hand. "What are you doing up, I thought Wanda was helping you sleep?" You shrug your shoulders and sigh as Bucky began putting groceries away.

When he was finished he came and sat in the recliner avoiding looking at the small baby boy. "So what's your deal? I thought this is what you wanted and now you're acting weird?" He stared at you for a moment and was in his head the next. "Hello?? Earth to Buc-" "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he interjected. "We were supposed to date you, build some kind of relationship. But Steve he kept talking about changing the plan and how he couldn't wait. I thought I could play along for him. But things are different now." 

He looked to the babe. "Well even if you don't like it, it's happened. Now either you can help me think of a damn name or I'm naming him Bucky bear." He chuckled shaking his head. "I like the idea of a junior, if you're alright with that?" You nod looking in on little James. "That seems perfect to me." You picked the bundle up and lean to Bucky. "Seems like everyone's held him, have you?"

Bucky's eyes widened and he tried to object before you put junior in his arms. "There, I'm going to shower while you two bond." Walking into the bathroom you look back. Bucky brushed away tears and brought his lips to junior's head. Under the steam, emotions flood back to you. They had planned this all along but it wasn't supposed to be this way. Just how much did Steve decide? Your worries grew and you stood there thinking. The warm water ran out and after realizing you were shivering you finished. When you came into the room where junior and Bucky were, Wanda was standing there with the babe in her arms and red eyes glowing. "We need to talk."   
.  
.  
.


	9. Sheltered 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's found a friend and traumatic past is revealed. A plan is made

Sheltered 9  
Bucky x reader, Steve x reader   
WARNINGS- dubcon,noncon, trauma  
Word count-1056

Wanda placed the babe in your arms the red still illuminating her eyes. Bucky came out of his haze, surprised to find the child across the room with you. His eyes met yours questioning. Your lips pressed into junior's head, the nerves flipping your stomach. "Sit down Barnes." Wanda came over and pushed him into the bed, the shock paralyzing him.

"See I thought y/n here was dealing with hormones from the birth. But when I helped her sleep I saw something." She turned to you wiping the tear from your cheek. Turning back to Bucky she explained, "We were in a cabin with her family and when we turned towards the basement images flashed. Steve, doing horrible things. A Steve I've never met." She shook her head and Bucky stiffened. "Now, I went digging while she was sleeping and I saw what you did as well. While I think it is fucked up, I want inside to know what you were thinking."

Bucky nodded and sat straighter waiting for the invasion. While they did that you sat with junior and rocked back and forth, playing with his curls. A small smile danced across his face and your heart grew. Small sobs were coming from Bucky and you moved across the room. Small baby blue and green outfits were splayed out, freshly washed and dried. A small white onesie covered in bees caught your attention and you grasp it in your fingers. A matching set of socks were laying next to it and you decide to change his outfit. 

When Wanda was finished Bucky sat panting and you walked to them. "I want to get away." Bucky's eyes shot to yours and then Wanda. "I can't have him raised around someone who thinks kidnapping and raping someone is okay." Bucky nodded thinking over a plan. "Well, one thing's for sure. We need to do it now while Steve is away. Maybe I can ask Nat where-" "No, she's Steve's friend. She wouldn't help or wouldn't want to believe what he did." Wanda sat back eyeing the soldier. "So why should we trust you? You're friends, till the end of the line I thought." 

He resisted losing his temper and replied, "but we are talking about my son. He deserves a good life. How can he have that if his mother's a prisoner?" The three of you nodded in agreement and Bucky left the room. Wanda helped you pack for the babe and yourself quickly and Bucky reentered with a bag for Wanda and himself. "You can't come, we need you to keep Steve away not draw him near." Bucky shook his head. "Nope, have Bruce helping, I'm also getting help with all video cam and location beacons so we need to leave now." 

The three of you and small babe rushed to a quinjet and settled in. "It'll be at least 15 hours, only one stop. We stop to switch planes and that's it." Exhausted, Wanda takes junior for you and you lay back to rest. An hour in, Bucky had landed the jet and switched to an older plane, the space tight. "Cozy," Wanda murmured and leaned against the wall. Bucky had the small babe in his arms to let you sleep, the exhaustion visible on your face.

When your feet hit the ground you were thankful and let out the breath you didn't know you were holding. "We have a small hike so I'll be carrying you y/n." The weather was warm and humid. Sweat clung to your skin and you found yourself comfortable in his arms. He smelled sweet. Leaning into his neck you relax and lose yourself. Birds sung in the tall overhanging trees and the wind blew warm air around you. For once things seemed peaceful. 

The small house was located on a lake without neighbors. The Interior was very Spanish inspired with bright colors and tiles painting each room. Bucky gently lowered you to the bed and proceeded to check your incision. After, he grabbed you water, fresh fruit, and your bags. He then sat next to you with Junior on his chest. "He may be too hot in that outfit," you murmur. Bucky takes off the thicker onesie and then his own shirt. He then leaned back and laid the babe on his chest, skin against skin. His tiny head against his heart.

Bucky's eyes catch yours staring and he began to grin. The smile faded and he hung his head, red ruby lips pressed against the baby's hair. "I never got a chance to apologize to you y/n." Your head moved back, completely shocked. "I am so sorry for everything, really. Taking you and .. The basement." "Bucky, you don't need t-" "I do. I let someone control me and take away my ability to think for myself. It's all so fucked. The best thing to happen to me is the worst for you and I am so sorry."

You grin and grab his free hand, pulling it to you. "Junior is the best thing in my life too, not the worst. Thank you for apologizing though." He kissed your hand and laid the babe next to you. "I'm gonna go check on Wanda and set some things up, try to rest." The baby rested against your body and you both drifted to sleep. 

When you woke it was late and dark. Wanda had gone to bed but Bucky was up. "Mind if we join you?" You and junior sat next to Bucky on the swing facing out towards the lake. "Little man are you keeping your momma awake?" He smiled and pulled him closer. "I can take him for awhile if you want to go back and rest." Shaking you head you reply, "no thanks. I feel like staying up for a bit." You settled in leaning against Bucky.

The stars were visible here. The night sky clear and open showed speckles of light light years away. Bucky began naming constellations and how they got their names. You couldn't help but look at him, with how excited he would get. You found yourself leaning further into him. Small breathes came from the babe and you sigh. "This is nice," you mumble. Bucky looks at you and moves your hair away from your face. "Yeah it is, sweetheart."   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	10. 10 the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n- it’s taken me awhile to try and finish this series. I believe it is my first dark series and that’s why I was hesitant to end it. And Almost because I feel like it isn’t perfect enough. But we pick back up with Reader, junior and Bucky who escaped from Dark Steve with the help of Wanda.

•  
•

You peaked through the wooden blinds staring out towards the beach. The sun would soon set casting shadows across the house and the clay tiles you helped lay. Bucky was playing with junior in the water, the sun flickering with each wave and ripple. The smell of pineapple and salt swirled around you. Freshly caught fish was on the grill with mushrooms and fruit. He always made sure to spend extra time with him after he’s been away. Junior didn’t understand why dad had to leave every other month. But he had to. To make sure Steve wasn’t close, he would go on intel missions. Finding Steve and seeing what he was researching.  
•  
•  
The last close encounter was back in Brazil. You had been cooped up for weeks when he surprised you. Bucky took you and your son to carnival to see the lights, the fireworks. Beautiful dancers and singers moved all around. The three of you danced until three in the morning. Poor junior was so tuckered out, Bucky held him against his chest and swayed to the music with you. His head would dip down every now and then to snag a kiss. But the way Steve found you was by dumb luck. A tourist taking photos of Carnival uploaded them onto her blog, and in one photo Bucky was in the corner smiling.  
•  
•  
The adrenaline you felt when Bucky came screaming into the apartment shook you. You picked up junior and your go bags and immediately went outside. Bucky was quick behind you, giving you instructions. Your feet ached running down stone paths and gravel roads. The sandy beach was a welcome site and you picked up speed. A nearby cliff had a cave carved neatly into the side, a speedboat waiting for this moment. He turned the boat on and you focused on covering the babe, the cold water would freeze him.  
•  
•  
This was nearly five years ago. Bucky had been more focused on finding a place to live more permanently. Sure it wouldn’t be a white picket fence like he imagined, but that was before he got out of the US. Before he saw the world and other cultures. Luckily finding a place after Brazil was easier than before. A small beach house needing repairs went up for sale on the coast and he snatched the project up.   
•  
•  
Now, everything was furnished and corners were polished. Junior shared the bed with you and Bucky even though he had his own room. Two king sized mattresses were pushed together taking most of the space available. He would curl up against your chest and Bucky would spoon you, a hand resting on juniors back. You decorated his room with animals and plants painted on the walls.  
•  
•  
The sun was setting and you called out to the boys, “dinner time!” A tanned Bucky came running in with junior giggling. The boy hung from his fathers shoulders, his long hair fanning out. You plated everything up and sat down with the two of them. “Thank you for dinner love.” “Thanks mom!” Each time you heard that little word the corner of your mouth turned up.  
•  
•  
After dinner, junior fell asleep and you and Bucky stayed up, talking. “So is he close again? I just redid his go bag in case we have to go somewhere cold too.” He pulled you in tighter and breathed you in. His beard tickling your neck. “Not close at all. He’s over in Paris for some reason. I think Bruce is with him though so I’m sure there’s some mischief going on.” You sighed and fell into him. “Can we wait awhile before you go back out? He’s been asking too many questions.”  
•  
•  
Wet lips met yours and he dipped his tongue against you. “Don’t think about that right now love, comere.”  
His hands worked your shirt over your head, gently moving the fabric away. Trails of sloppy wet kisses led down your chest and he took your nipple into his mouth, sucking and moaning. “Oh fuck.” He grinned and crept further down your body. The cotton covering your core was embarrassingly soaked and he pulled the fabric aside. “You missed me huh sugar.”  
•  
•  
His tongue worked his way around your folds, diving and twirling against your bud. You had to admit he was amazing at this, but you wanted something else. “Buck, please. I need, you.” His mouth crashed against yours and the heat from him radiated. He worked slowly, moving his hips gently against yours. His arms wrapped around your back and waist, pulling into you. “Feel so good baby, fuck. You’re soaking me.” The two of you reached your climax together, soft moans covered by a kiss.   
•  
•  
In the morning, Bucky and junior were making a racket in the kitchen and you groaned covering your head. “Good morning love! Time to wake up!” A plate of stacked pancakes and bacon waited for you in your spot. Fresh orange juice and milk were laid out as well. “What’s the special occasion?” Syrup dripped down Junior’s face and you giggled wiping it away. “Just wanted to treat you two extra special today. I have a surprise waiting too so eat up silly.”  
•  
•  
The three of you finished breakfast to the sounds of birds and junior giggling at Bucky’s faces. He said he would take care of the dishes and told you to head to the shower. “Go shower off, junior and I got this. Besides when’s the last time you took a long one huh?” You kissed him and began running the water. Hot soapy water swirled around your feet and you felt dizzy. “Must be too hot.” You turned the knob to cold and focused on breathing. The room and tile spun around you and you struggled to sit down. “Fuck.”  
•  
•  
You awoke groggy and confused turning to your side. A headache from hell. “Shhhh don’t move too quickly, doll.” That voice snapped you out of the trance you were in and you tried to stand. “Get away from me!” Steve grabbed you by the wrists and pulled you back to the bed. The yellow wallpaper around you gave away your location. “Don’t scream. You don’t want to scare Junior do you?” The dark look in his eyes shimmered , raising the hair on your arms. A knock at the door sounded and without warning junior came sprinting in. “Mom! You’re awake!” You thanked the universe for keeping him safe and held him to your chest. “What’s wrong mom?” Wiping your tears you kissed his face. “Nothing baby, I just missed you is all.”   
•  
•  
Bucky stood in the doorway staring at the scene unfold. Steve had found him in Paris, using those damned words on him. And now his son thought of Steve as an uncle. He couldn’t take him away from that could he? A sense of family and friends. He debated internally as he watched on. “Can we stay here mom please? Uncle Steve is so nice and he has so many comic books! About him and dad and the rest of the family. Please?!” You hugged him tight and glared at Steve. “I’ll have to talk w-“ “Yeah we’re staying kiddo,” Bucky replied. Cute cheers filled the room and junior took your hand. “Come on mom, I wanna show you my room!”   
•  
•  
Steve and Bucky followed close behind, arms crossed and watching. Junior pulled out the action figures that went with the comic books spread across the bed. “And this one is daddy! Look!” A winter soldier action figure was locked in place between his fingers. The mask a replica of his winter soldier days. “Yep that is daddy huh.” A tear threatens to slip out and you leaned forward kissing the boys head. Steve reached his hand out and placed it onto your shoulder.   
•  
•  
Dinner was pizza and Mountain Dew which you hated even more. You avoided giving junior extra sugar and the puking in the bathroom was why. After Steve left you stared at Bucky, waiting for any kind of reason he could give. But he stared blankly, away from the house. A small whimper and a frail “dad” came from the room and Bucky left to help. Steve came out drying his hands off and sat next to you. He finished his beer and stared you up and down licking his lips. “You’ve gained weight. Looks good on you doll.”   
•  
•  
Silence. “Usually when someone compliments you, you reply thank you.” He gripped your knee hard, the bruise already forming. “Fuck off.” He sighed and shook his head at you. “Alright come on.” You remained seated and he pulled you away by your arms. The basement door came into view and you began to panic, pulling at his shirt. He threw you over his shoulder and stepped down. The iron frame bed was how you left it. The sheet. The restraints. Steve sat you down and patted the bed. “Welcome home!”  
•  
•


End file.
